Betrayal
by Antonia14
Summary: Olivia Pope, CEO of Pope and associates, came to the white house to talk to Cyrus about defiance. However, an afternoon quickie with the POTUS got her pregnant. . Whats worse is that he found out about defiance the very next day. What happens when you betray the love of your life? Will these two headstrong people ever move past betrayal? Find out by READING.
1. Chapter 1

~The original characters and plot belong to the amazing Shonda Rhimes and all who work to make scandal a success.

Chapter 1

The softness of the bundle nursing on her breast, and the warm breath of the love of her life on her neck was all the contentment that Olivia Pope needed in life. She could not imagine being anywhere else than this perfect moment right here on her bed. Fitz took in a deep breath of her hair just as the baby nestled on her breast let out a tiny whine.

"Shhhh." She said though the baby's whines became soft cries.

"Let me have her," Fitz said sitting up and reaching out his hand to take the baby.

Olivia willingly handed Fitz the baby.

She got off the bed and walked across the room to her window to clear her head. She knew there was so much they had to talk about. But to be quite frank, none of them were eager to enter the discussion they knew was prone to turn ugly. Olivia kept waiting for Fitz to rouse it up and Fitz seemed to be doing vice versa. She knew it was something that was bugging his mind. She could tell by the glassy intensity of his eyes whenever he stared at her and did not think she noticed. No longer wanting to put up with pseudo peace she brought up the inevitable.

"Fitz?" she said turning herself to look at him handling their child.

He did not say a word. Neither did he acknowledge her

"I'm sorry," she said in a croaked whisper.

"About?"

He was still refusing to acknowledge her. He had his eyes on the sleeping baby.

She did not answer his question but kept all her focus on him.

After a pregnant pause, he got up, and went in the adjourning room. He came back solo. Olivia watched quietly as he set the baby monitor on her gray dressing mirror table located inches from the bed. He took slow deliberate steps towards her till he was right in front of her face.

Taking a deep breath and smiling down on her with his 6'2 muscular body, he whispered in her ear.

"Olivia Pope. Olivia Pope. Huh. If only one knew…'

Olivia took in a sharp intake of breath while desperately putting her emotions in check. She could already feel the unwanted emotions welling up from the back of her throat. Her heart felt like it was shattering listening to the coldness of the man she could not live without.

At that exact moment, the baby monitor let out a wail. She turned to go see to her daughter. She felt a strong grip suddenly on her arm as Fitz spoke sharply close to her ear.

"I'll handle it. It's why I am here anyway."

He left her standing there.

Chapter 2

Fitz buried his nose in his daughter hair and closed his eyes. His baby girl had suffered a hand injury by slipping and falling on her hands. Though it was not severe, and medication had been applied, she was still struggling to sleep because of the pain.

"I know, baby. Life is cruel. Pain is inevitable. Don't worry, though, we will get through this, together."

He smiles, looking at the whimpering child, clinging to his neck.

"Your mother," he began. He did not even know how to begin to articulate what was going through his head. So, he nestled the calming child to his neck even more. Waiting patiently as she fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 3

Olivia Pope snuggled more in her comforter. She tried watching the news to lure her to sleep but she could not forget about the man in the room adjourned to her bedroom.

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she did not notice him in her bedroom until he spoke up.

"She is down." He said, shocking her half to death.

"Good" was the only response she could come up with.

She felt his steady gaze on her.

"My vacation is next week Monday to Sunday. Cyrus scheduled it to be at Camp David."

"I will drop her off, then." She said, keeping her eyes locked on the television.

Fitz walked to the door.

Just as he was about to leave she said, "Fitz."

Not turning back he spoke, "she will be well hidden."

Chapter 4

Olivia hugged her daughter close. She did not want to leave her but she knew that, unlike her, it was important for her daughter to be here. She kissed her forehead and handed her to her daddy. She purposefully avoided having any eye contact with him. She handed him Josie's bags and instructed him on all things pertaining to her as if he did not already know.

"Liv, she will be fine," he said finding her ranting amusing.

She kissed her daughter forehead once more and turned to leave. At the door, she paused and turned back to look at him. "I don't want her under any public view in any way, shape or form."

"She won't," he responded back.

With that said, she left Camp David.

Chapter 5

Fitz watched his toddler son, Teddy, interact with his beloved daughter, Josie. They were both on his bed. He knew for a fact that Mellie would be furious if she found out that he brought the babies here. However, he did not care. This was his vacation and he planned on spending it the way he wanted to. Fitz saw the adoring look Josie graced Teddy with as Teddy fed her bananas. His heart completely warmed up at the sight. His thoughts went to Liv, the breathtaking woman who had given him such a remarkable pearl as a daughter. He desperately wished Olivia could be here to experience the joy in this room. Without thinking he reached into his pocket, got out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Ring Ring

After the third ring, his ears was soothed by the most sexiest voice in the universe.

Chapter 6

Olivia Pope was trying desperately to fall sleep. It seemed as if on this day, no matter how much soothing classical music she listened to, her eyes would not let her have rest. When it seemed as if her sleep was finally arriving, it got delayed by a phone call. Debating on whether to pick up, she reluctantly glanced at the caller ID. Satisfied that she had not been awakened for a stupid purpose, but scared that something terrible may have happened to her baby, she picked up.

"Fitz what is wrong?"

"Your lack of faith in me is really saddening." He said jokingly.

Relaxing, she smiled and said, "I have faith in you."

Suddenly turning serious he said "Do you? Do you REALLY?"

"Fitz"  
"I did not call to talk about this. Your daughter is about to go to bed. You might want to speak to her." He said, quickly gluing the phone to Josie's ear so she could mumble soothing nonsense into Olivia's ears.


	2. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter 7

Olivia Pope walked into her home and immediately took off her stiletto shoes. She did not get any work done today. Her mind kept wondering back to Fitz and their daughter. Needing to loosen up some, she called Jake.

Ring. Ring.

"So, when do you want me to pick you up?" Jake responded right after receiving the call.

Smiling, she commented. "You are assuming that I called to ask you out."

"I know you did," he said continuing on with all the confidence in the world. "However, I am not the kind of guy who lets the woman do the driving on just the second date. So, is half an hour, okay?"

'You like to drive a woman on the second date?"

"I like to pamper a woman when I take them out. I can promise you that if you go on a date with me, at the end of it, I will leave you on your doorstep feeling lightheaded. If you come on a date with me, you will experience how a woman is meant to be treated by a real man."

Olivia let out a tiny giggle. "You give this big speech and all you have going for yourself right now is a hypothetical situation. That's sad."

"Let me rectify that. Come on a second date with me."

"Okay."

Chapter 8

Olivia was shocked to find Fitz on her couch in the dark when she got home late at night.

"Where were you?" he spoke harshly.

"Out." She responded setting her bag down on the glassy table and walking to the kitchen.

Fitz got up from his seat, and commented. "Yea. Well, me and Your daughter were here waiting for you."

"I was out"

"Good to know your priorities are in the right place." He said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I am a terrible mother! I am the one who has been there throughout the morning feedings. I have been right there when she was teething and could not sleep. You have not. You have been in your oval so don't you dare come inside my house and badger me on how I raise my kid! Now, what do you want to have for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Fitz Thoughts**

I know it was wrong to suggest that Olivia did not put our baby first. I know that there is nothing Olivia would not do for Josie. For heaven's sake, she is letting me have a relationship with my daughter while I remain in office. However as grateful as i am to her for Josie, I am burning with rage at her betrayal.

i have already learned to accept that my election was rigged. But that's not it. That's not what is killing us. The mistake is nothing. I mean, rigging the election is a big deal but it is not what is bringing our relationship to the grave. The betrayal was not defiance. She let me believe something that was not. And if we don't have truth as a foundation in our relationship, if the cornerstones of our love is deception, then our relationship is bound to crumple. I guess that's what's happening. I want so badly for it to be okay with me. I want for us to go back to the way we were. Maybe actually have our own life, live in the country or something, and grow old together. I want to be able to move past this. They say time heals but goddamned, it's been almost a year and the wound is still fresh. They want me to dress it, stop the bleeding, but I don't want to. The ringing is the only I have left of her. So, I refuse to let it go. Hers seems to be getting better. She is smiling now. I just hope she has not tuned me out. Life is a real dirty bitch.


	4. Reviews are welcomed!

Olivia couldn't help but think back to the birth of her beautiful daughter that was sleeping in her lap at this moment. Fitz had been like a bad itch for her during her last couple of weeks pregnant. He was constantly bugging her to drink more water, eat more healthily, sit down, don't work and worst of all, rest.

One day on her 36th week, she actually almost impaled him with her flower vase. But it was not her fault because he was driving her crazy with his constant nagging. He had it coming for himself. At least, that is what she told herself. Deciding she needed to get away from him before she killed the father of her child, Olivia sent Fitz out to go buy a few things in preparation for her C- section that was scheduled for a few weeks away.

Once he had left, Olivia went out for a walk around the park. Unfortunately, the dumb idiot had forgotten to take the list that she had written up for him. When he came back he saw her walking around in the park. And boy did that man become enraged.

"What in holy hell do you think you are doing, Olivia Carolyn Pope!"

"I'm walking." She said trying to move past him.

He blocked her way. "Are you aware that you are nine months pregnant? What are you trying to do? Endanger yourself _and_ the baby?"

"I'm just walking."  
"The doctor said you should be on bed rest. You heard her."

"Fitz, I am fine. I am just walking. I am pregnant, not helpless! So for God damned sake, move, and let me finish my walk!"

At that moment, her sweet angel decided to make her getaway.

"You bafoon, you made my water break!"

"What?"

"My water just broke all over your shoes."

"Huh?"

" You idiot, I'm in labor!"

"You're in labor."

"I'm in labor!"

"So? I should…"

"Fitzgerald!"


	5. Clear Confusion

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am well aware now that there is some confusion going on so I will clear it up right now. First, the previous episode was a flashback of when Olivia was pregnant with baby Josie. He was the POTUS at the time however they still took lots of precautions. They were not flaunting their relationship. In the present, Olivia and Fitz still have not really discussed defiance. They are both being very stubborn. Olivia is dating Jake. Jake knows that Olivia has a daughter. They have been flirting for about a month. We will learn more on them later. Jake does not know, however, who Josie's dad is. Fitz knows that Olivia is moving on with her life and it makes him distraught. He suspects that she has a new man in her life. He does not suspect it is Jake. Mellie does know about Josie but she avoids the child like the plague. I do think olitz do genuinely love each other, however the pain they feel toward each other forces them to stay back and not make the initial step in repairing their relationship. They still spend as much time together as they can though they say it is for the sake of their baby. Fitz is still in office so they still have to be very discreet. I hope this helped some. Please don't be afraid to voice your confusions**

**Keep reading and keep posting. **


	6. Reviews always welcomed!

Olivia Pope could not help but smile at the scene she was beholding. Jake had her beautiful little girl in his lap. He was tickling her so much that Olivia was worried Josie would choke on her spit due to all the laughing she was doing. They were having a picnic in the park. Olivia was removing the food she had packed. She took Josie from Jake and handed him a bottle of red wine for him to unscrew. Olivia took out a juice box for Josie and a bag of lays chips. She set her baby down in her lap to eat.

"Here you go," Jake said handing Olivia a glass of wine while keeping eye contact.

"Thank you."

He gave her a quirky smirk.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know what." She says setting her wine down and raising her eyebrows in expectation of an answer.

"Well, maybe," he says leaning in, "I am just so smitten by the beauty of both you."

Olivia let out a giggle. At that same moment, Josie got up to feed Jake one of her lays chips.

He ate the lays chips and gathered her into his lap. Turning serious he said to Olivia, "I can't imagine wanting to be at any place at any time for the rest of my life other than this perfect moment right here."

"Jake"

"Like I said already, I like you, Olivia. I like you a lot. We have been dating for months now. And I know that you still are not ready to commit. I get that. I am okay with that. Really, I am. I am willing to wait, because I love you that much. I am willing to do what you want me to do because I love you that much. If you tell me to go I'm going to tell you I will, because I love you that much. If you tell me to stay and be still, I will, because I love you that much. Tell me what to say even if I'm afraid, I will, because I love you that much. It doesn't matter, whatever, whenever, I will, because I love you that much. I love you and baby Josie. And I can't imagine any moment more perfect than this moment right here.

Too stunned to talk, Olivia leaned in and kissed Jake on his mouth. He let her control the kiss. He let her set the pace. The kiss, steamy as it was, was accompanied with tenderness. Their tongues lingered together in a melodic dance.

Josie cries is what popped Olivia eyes open as they broke their kiss.

Jake stood to pick up Josie's discarded doll off the floor. He came back, handed it to her, before setting the attention stealer on his lap.


	7. What do you think?

Olivia was lying in her bed reading briefs about the Osborne situation beside a sleeping Josie. After Susan Osborne came into her office demanding that she find out who killed her husband, she has not been able to do anything else but dedicate most of her time and energy in her work. Though she did not know for sure if she was telling the truth, she felt as if she was. Her gut told her to look into the case and though her gut has been treacherous to her many times, she decided to look into it. Additionally, it did not make sense to her that someone in Osborne's caliber will shoot himself in public. Especially if that person had been accused of being a traitor. People like that won't want to further disgrace their families name by committing suicide in plain sight. They would do it in the privacy of their own bathroom with the revolver their father handed to them when they became promoted to serve their country.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The sound of the telephone drew Olivia from her thoughts.

"Olivia Pope" she spoke.

She did not hear anything at the end of the line.

"Hello?" she asked unsurely.

"Hey." Fitz greeted her with a sign.

"Um, I'm sorry, Josie is already asleep." She said running her hand over her daughter's hair.

"I didn't call for Josie. I mean. Yes. I do want to hear from my child, but that is not why I called."

"Why did you call?"

After a pregnant pause, Fitz responded. "I wanted to hear your voice. "

"Fitz."  
"Don't. Please don't, okay. Don't think. Stop thinking and just. Let me have this moment. Let us have this moment without arguing, blaming or bringing up what is."  
Olivia sat up in her bed, shook her head and let out a sigh. "You can't do this. You can't just wobble back, say that, and expect everything to be the way it was."  
"I don't expect it to ever be the way it was."

"Then why are you calling? Fitz, I can't do this. I won't do this. Not anymore. I am done. I am moving on."

"Olivia."

"Just let me be, okay! I have not kept you from your daughter. You are able to see and speak to her anytime you want but don't think you can waltz into my life and leave any way and how you want. I am a woman."

"Livie"

"I have to go. I have paperwork to do."

"Liv"

"Goodbye."

Olivia set her work she was doing on her dresser and snuggled up to her daughter to relax.

She couldn't help but yearn for Fitz to be snuggling with her and their daughter right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia saw Fitz looking out her window just as Jake pulled into her driveway. She turned her head. She refused to acknowledge the questioning look in his eyes. She got out the car and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying over to the door. Fitz opened the door. She moved to push Fitz inside, but he had an agenda of his own. Fitz swiftly moved past Olivia to confront the treacherous man that hijacked his woman.

"Jake"

"Mr. President."

'Jake"

"Mother of God. But. What are you doing here?"

Fitz looked over to Olivia, then back at Jake. "Oh, just paying a much needed visit to an old friend. You?"

"Oh, you know"  
"Know what?"

Olivia, sensing a change in the atmosphere grabbed Fitz by the arm and pulled him into the house.

"I'll see you later. Ok?"

She did not wait for him to comment before closing the door to face a quickly unraveling Fitz.

"Fitz"

He remained silent. He did not look at her. He was staring down.

"Fitz."

"Are you with him?"

"Fitz"

"Are you seeing him? Screwing him?"

"Fitz!"

"Is he your next meat you plan on playing with, Olivia?"

"Get out!"

"No"  
"GET OUT FITZ!"

"No. I am very comfortable right where I am."

"Leave my house. You have no jurisdiction here. We are over. We are done. In case you do not know what that means, it means I want nothing to do with you. With that said, you can't strut into MY HOUSE and call me a whore. I am not a whore. And even if I was, where I open my legs and to whom I open my legs for is none of your damn business. I am not yours. You do not own me. So, you need to get the hell out of my house and go to YOUR white house to your WIFE AND KIDS. The only way you have any access in my life now is through our **daughter**, and if you don't recall I will remind you that our daughter, the reason you should be here, is visiting her grandparents in Boston. So, get out of my house before I throw you out!

"Olivia" he said softly, walking over to her.

"No, Fitz." She said backing away from him. "I mean it. You're married. And. I can't do this. I won't do this, so just go. Please?"

"This is not over. I am never going to be over you. I love you."

"Really? Because I seem to remember you saying we were over."

"Livvie."  
"Go Fitz. Go. "


	9. new chapter!

**Hope you amazing people are not too upset with me for making you wait this UNBELIEVABLY long. I know this is unforgiving. Tell me how i even begin to appease you. For now, enjoy!**

RING RING

"So. I hear you and Jake are getting pretty serious."

Olivia let out a sign and said "Fitz."

"What? Oh. Am i not permitted to acknowledge the fact that you are engaged? Is that out of the picture for us?" he swirled the scotch in the glass and stared intensely as if the anwer was hidden there.

" no, of course not.. and yes, we are serious. We are getting married in about two months."

Fitz takes another swing of the scotch in his hand.

Liv continues 'but that doesn't change a thing."

"how do you figure if she goes around callling him dadda?"

Olivia shook her haid and sat up in the bed. "You are angry and hurt. Tha's understandable. Go ahead but dont hide your insecurities, pain and whatnot under the facade of my relationship with Jake. Jake is a good man. He may not be perfect and he may not be Josie's dad but he is a good man. he is honest and kind and funny. And he actually gives more than a damn about me and josie even when it's not appreciated or reciprocated. So spare me this funk, Fitzgerald, because we all know including josie herself that Jake is not her dada. And we both know that this hostility is not because of Josie or Jake."

"Leave it, liv." Fitz said knowing where this conversations was going to head.

"No Fitz. No. I'm sorry. I am. I am really sorry about defiance but if you think i will allow you to let me feel this way any longer, you have another thing coming for you. "

"I said to leave it alone."

"No. I wont leave it alone. You have been drinking like a fish with your woe is me speeches you keep telling yourself. You are so consumed with yourself all the time that you dont turn around to see how i am doing."

"I did and you seemed to be doing fine. Thankyou very much."

"Oh yeah you did by having Jake spy on me."  
There was a pregnant pause.

" Dont act so suprised. I always do my homework"

"liv"

"Did you even think about what i went through? What it cost me to go through with defiance. How i felt when i found out about Amanda Tanner or just how i feel everyday seeing you with your trophy wife glued to your arm. Everyday i want to crawl up and die but i dont. Because God knows that our daughter needs me and she needs a stable family. Something that we cant have"

"Dont sa-"

"I am saying it. It's true. i used to wake up everyday thinking one less day till we will be together. Then i realized that that was just another day without you. I love you , Fitz but i cant. I cant do this anymore."

"Livvie"

"I cant fitz. I cant. I'm too tired. This on again, off again thing. I cant. My hearts too tired i just cant. I'm going to bed."

"livvie, please."

"goodnight."


End file.
